


Ask Again Later

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ask me a question,” said John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Again Later

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #134 "magic"
> 
> (also, using [this website](http://magic8ballonline.com/8ball/))

“Ask me a question,” said John.

Rodney didn’t look up from his lab bench. “Why are you annoying me when I’m trying to work?”

“It has to be a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ question.”

“Fine. Are you going to stop bothering me anytime today?”

“ _Very doubtful_ ,” said John. “Sorry, buddy, looks like you’re stuck with me.”

Frowning, Rodney looked up to see the colonel sitting on the opposite lab table, holding a round black something in his hands. “What are you doing?” he demanded.

“That’s not ‘yes’ or ‘no’,” said John, turning the ball so that Rodney could see the big number eight on the side.

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Sheppard? What are you, six?”

John turned the Eight Ball over. “ _Most likely_ ,” he read. “I think I’m insulted.”

“It’s a children’s toy,” said Rodney. “Although in this case, it does seem fairly accurate.”

“Hey!”

Rolling his eyes again, Rodney turned back to his simulation. “How much longer do I have to put up with you?”

“In general?” said John. “The rest of our lives. But that’s not a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ question.”

“Here’s one— don’t you have any work to do?”

John turned the Eight Ball over again. “ _My sources say no_. Oh, good, I wanted the night off.”

Rodney sighed, then began shutting down his simulation. He snapped shut the lid of his laptop and walked across the empty lab to stand in front of John, hands resting on the colonel’s knees.

“I’ve got another question for your toy,” said Rodney. “Will you get lucky tonight?”

Grinning, John flipped the Eight Ball over. “ _Better not tell you now_ ,” he read, then frowned. “Is that encouraging or not?”

Rodney took it from him. “ _It is decidedly so_.”

“Just the answer I was hoping for,” said John, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
